


Warrior's Spirit

by Shadow72514



Category: Monster Girl Quest
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow72514/pseuds/Shadow72514
Summary: During Luka's quest to defeat the Monster Lord, and the subsequent war with the Heavens, the young Hero encountered a number of so-called "chimeras", creatures created by the angel scientist Promestein which combined the DNA of various species into one deadly creature. But that's not the full extent of her work. Promestein was a busy angel, and had many other projects in the works which weren't finished by the time war broke out. What happens when one of these projects, designed to lead the chimeric armies, finds his way out into the wide world? And then, what happens when he unknowingly meets the monster whose DNA was used to create him?
Relationships: Granberia (Monster Girl Quest)/OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue Part 1: Walls of White

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! First time posting, both on AO3 and in general, so forgive me if things are a bit messy for a while. Feel free to leave feedback, and thanks for your time!

I awoke, to the hissing sound of pressurization. Another day has dawned, though the passage of time matters little to the denizens of the underground lab. The various wires and tubes which supplied my body with its essential nutrients and energy during my time in stasis have all retreated back into their alcoves. I flex my arms, starting to work out the stiffness in my limbs that always follows awakening in my stasis pod. Since the pod is only tilted back slightly, it’s difficult to _not_ end up with at least stiff legs after waking up.

The hissing sound coming from the edges of the pod’s hatch grows louder for a moment, before the hatch finally opens, the bottom swinging upward to reveal the world beyond.

“ _M-07, please report to Combat Center Beta._ ” Comes a feminine, robotic voice from a small speaker in the side of my pod. I take a tentative step out, and after a couple of unsteady steps, find myself standing in Containment Lab Gamma, the location of my assigned stasis pod. The room is also occupied by a large, liquid-filled chamber marked with “T-06”. Tubes and wires run from the top of the chamber down to the creature which I recognize from my previous education sessions as a human female, though instead of thin, fleshy arms ending in 5-fingered hands, the creature suspended in the liquid has long, fleshy tentacles, like some sort of sea creature. Such a sight would certainly be strange to any normal person, but here, deep within one of the angels’ many underground research labs, such oddities are par for the course, perhaps even tame compared to what else lies within.

Turning my gaze away from the vat, I head to the door and out into the halls, on my way to Combat Center Beta. Beta is where I’ve had most of my combat sessions so far, so it’s a trivial matter to find my way there.

As I walk through the halls, I pass by numerous angels in lab coats, other subjects en-route to their respective training or testing areas, and human prisoners, most with fear and confusion evident on their faces. I feel pity for the poor creatures.

Granted, standing at about 7 feet tall, while not the tallest among monsters, the wide-eyed looks I receive from those I pass speak volumes about my imposing presence. As a dragonkin, a good half of my body is covered in hardened scales, black as pitch, stretching from my feet all the way up to my stomach, and up my back as well, sprouting a pair of leathery grey wings and a thin black-scaled tail. My arms up to my shoulders are similarly armored, sporting well-honed claws ready to spring out of my fingers at a moment’s notice. 

The rest of my body, however, fades from the tough scales and dragonhide to quite a pale complexion, to the point where I might look sickly were I a human. My head is a combination of human and reptilian features. My eyes are a light blue, and my ears are large, with finlike webbing connecting them down the side of my head. The top of my head is capped off by a mop of short, blonde hair with a pair of short horns jutting out toward the back. Finally, my appearance is completed by a light blue tattoo running up my right arm, from my wrist to my cheek. The tattoo is composed of intricate lines, curves, and spirals snaking their way upwards, eventually being capped off at the apex by the shape of two leathery wings framing a dragon head on my right cheek. It’s clear to see that my appearance does nothing to alleviate the terror in those poor humans’ eyes, though it’s not something any of them will have to worry about for much longer, their fates already sealed the moment they were brought into the complex.

After navigating through the twisting hallways of the facility, I arrive at my destination: Combat Center Beta. The metallic door slides open with a hiss, and I step inside the small room separating the hallway from the grander combat arena.

“ _M-07, today’s combat scenario consists of a Selection against P-04. As per Selection protocol, the loser of this bout will be retired for decommissioning. You will find your equipment on the table to your right. Please acknowledge your understanding._ ” I hear a feminine robotic voice say to me through a ceiling speaker.

“I understand, Lana.” I respond. Lana is the A.I. responsible for running this facility. Part caretaker, part director, she is responsible for ensuring the proper upkeep of all parts of the facility, as well as the efficiency of the work done within.

“ _Confirmed, acquire your gear, and enter the combat zone when ready, M-07._ ” She says, leaving me to prepare for the coming battle. No doubt she’ll be watching from any number of the cameras strewn about the arena. The entire facility is absolutely covered in surveillance cameras, allowing the A.I. to be aware of any disturbances, no matter where in the facility they occur. It certainly has kept the occupants of this place in line so far.

She won’t be the only one watching either, I figure. I surmise that a number of angel researchers will be closely watching this Selection from the observation booth, looking out over the arena from high up on one of the walls. Not that it matters much when I’m fighting for my own survival.

I walk over to the table with my gear. For offense, there are a pair of longswords reinforced with holy magic, their scabbards attached to an X-harness which fits neatly around my wing bases. The enchanted blades are unnaturally durable and never lose their edge, useful for long days spent honing my skills and technique. For defense, a light set of dark leather armor around my torso, with holes in the back for my wings. Not the most protective, but my style focuses on agility and relies more on reflexes to avoid any serious damage. And besides, my scales pretty much cover everything the armor doesn't, and those can take a beating on their own.

Donning the armor and harness, I contemplate what might be waiting for me in the arena. Considering the designation, it’s likely a plant-based chimeric beast, or chimera for short, though that could mean a multitude of things, from a hard-barked tree, to some sort of fungus, to some sort of vine-sprouting aberration. Chimeras may arguably be one of Promestein, the head angel researcher’s greatest creations, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t revolting to see firsthand. In any case, I’ll need to keep on my toes once the fight begins.

Drawing my blades, I stand in front of the door into the arena, which hisses as it slides open. As I step into the arena, I get my first good look at what I’m up against. As expected, it’s a plantlike chimera. A feminine human body sits atop a green bulb, legs disappearing inside, while a mass of tentacle-like vines below it lash and writhe at my presence. Like most other chimeras I’ve come up against, its face is devoid of emotion, and without someone to control it, acts on basic animal instinct.

Closing the considerable distance between us, it isn’t long before those vines start to come after me. I barely slow down as tendril after tendril is lopped off in a whirlwind of steel. The chimera screeches in distress, a guttural, animalistic noise. More vines desperately attempt to lash at me, a couple managing to land strikes on my arms, leaving a few nasty scratches, before they too are severed from the beast.

Finally able to strike at the main body, I leap up, spinning in the air to attack with a **[Heavenly Blade Dance],** carving some deep gashes into its arms, and slicing off yet more tendrils. Landing on the other side of the chimera, I carry my momentum into a roll to turn me back toward the beast. 

It seems I underestimated it, however, as a tendril wraps itself around my left wrist. I wince as it painfully constricts and causes my weapon to clatter to the floor. The shock is only momentary, though, before I free my hand with a quick slash, retrieve my weapon, and hop backwards to dodge another vine coming after me.

The chimera shrieks again, an ear-piercing sound being this close to it, but I shrug it off quickly. It’s time to end this fight. Leaping at the chimera, its vines are too slow to react due to its previous injuries. Turning my blades around into a reverse grip for a **[Celestial Arrow]** attack, they sink straight into its chest, at long last dealing the killing blow. 

Unfortunately, there was only one way this bout could end. Even if my opponent had survived, it wouldn’t be long before they’d be “decommissioned.” Ending the chimera here was likely more merciful than what would have happened otherwise.

“ _Congratulations, M-07, please return to the preparation room for evaluation._ ” Lana’s voice echoes out of the speakers in the room as I sheathe my blades and breathe a sigh of relief. Another Selection passed. Glancing back at the limp form of the chimera behind me, I’m reminded of how many of these battles I’ve gone through. I’ve lost count of the number of foes I’ve slain, usually chimeras, to keep myself alive in this place.

This has been my whole life so far, training my combat skills and learning about the outside world, though never being able to experience it myself.

Recently, however, there’s been a stirring around the facility that hasn’t gone unnoticed. Something big looms on the horizon, perhaps a chance for me to finally venture out into the world. After spending so long honing my body and mind day after day, a chance to finally see the world is exactly what I've been both waiting and hoping for.

Honestly, that's what's kept me going for so long. I have no interest in being a pawn in the goddess’s game, so all I need is one chance to escape and then I’ll be free to choose my own path, and live my life how _I_ decide.

_Soon, I’ll be in charge of my own destiny..._


	2. Prologue Part 2: Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is here, and we're embracing Murphy's Law this time, as plenty of things have gone wrong in the facility since last time. Experiments are loose, and the whole place is in chaos, though this does present a perfect opportunity for our protagonist, if he can make his way out alive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this one in a lot of bits and pieces since I posted the first chapter, so apologies if it's a bit all over the place. Things should be a bit more coherent moving forward. Hope you enjoy, and as always, feel free to leave feedback in the comments!

I awoke, for once not to the hissing sound of my stasis pod opening, but to the muffled blaring of an alarm. Through the glass panel in front of me, I can see the room lit not by the usual artificial white light, but by a red warning light spinning on the wall.

After removing the various tubes and wires still connected to me, pushing on the panel eventually breaks the seal on my pod. Outside, the rest of the room has fallen into ruin, in stark contrast to the pristine state in which I last saw it. Shelving and desks are knocked over, their contents strewn about the floor. Lights in the ceiling are broken, exposing their filaments. The door to the hallway is also heavily damaged, the panel controlling it sparking and fizzling with loose wires.

As I step out of my pod, a growl from the other side of the room shakes me out of my stupor, as I look over to see the glass walls of the holding tank shattered. The tentacle-armed creature is looking at me with its lifeless, vacant eyes. As if the tentacled creature wasn’t repulsive enough already, now that it’s turned to face me I can see it has not one, but multiple tongues spilling out of its mouth, writhing as it begins to shuffle my way.

My training kicks in, as I dodge a wild swing from a tentacle arm and counter with a quick punch, followed by another before jumping back to dodge another horizontal sweep. I land another jab to the gut, but am too slow to avoid the tentacle flying into my arm and coiling around it.

Before it can catch my other arm, I extend my claws and with a quick slash, send the thing recoiling and free my trapped limb.

I wind up again, and before it can recover, I bury my fist into the creature’s face, finally knocking it out and earning myself a breather.

 _“Warning: facility containment breach. Failsafe protocols activated. All staff please evacuate immediately.”_ Comes the voice of Lana over the intercom.

Concerning, certainly. I’m not sure what “failsafe protocols” entails, but if it requires evacuation I’d rather not sit around to find out. That, and it gives me the perfect opportunity to finally get out of here.

First thing’s first, though. There’s something I need to collect before I leave. Thankfully I’ve seen enough traffic coming and going from the facility to have a good idea of where the exit will be, and my detour is pretty much on the way.

Things are admittedly rather smooth for the first while. Managing to avoid running into any loose experiments or security forces as I navigate the twisting corridors. After a short while, I arrive at my destination: Combat Center Beta.

Thankfully, the door still functions, and slides open at my approach. A wave of relief washes over me as I spot my armor and the harness holding my dual swords still sitting on the equipment table. I don both quickly.

 _Alright, time to go_.

Heading back out into the hall, I continue making my way toward the exit. Eventually, turning a corner into a long hallway, I spot one of the escaped experiments occupying a T-junction. It combines the body of a lion with a forked, wiry tail, red leathery wings, and, of course, the head of a human, as all chimeric beasts do. Unfortunately, it’s right in the middle of my path.

Guess my luck couldn’t hold out forever.

Continuing the sudden streak of unfortunate luck, the chimera just so happened to turn my way. As soon as it noticed me it began stalking toward me, making a fight virtually unavoidable.

 _“Warning: facility containment breach…"_ The earlier announcement repeats over the intercom, reminding me to make my exit as quick as I can.

_This thing looks like it’d be able to catch up easily if I tried to just book it. Guess I’ll just have to beat it quickly._

The chimera’s approach gradually gains speed, going from walking to running to practically sprinting at me, as I take off as well to meet it. Once it’s close, the beast lunges at me, which I promptly slide under, my blades leaving some mild gashes along its underbelly.

Quickly standing back up, I turn around and ready myself for the next attack. The close confines of the hallway make maneuvering difficult, forcing me to take more hits than I normally would from the large creature. Thankfully, the ceiling is high enough to let my **[Heavenly Blade Dance]** remain an effective attack, a fact which I take full advantage of.

I can’t keep up my dodging forever, as a combination of exhaustion and my new wounds creates just enough opening for the beast to knock me over, quickly pouncing on me before I can get up or roll away.

 _This can’t be it..._ I think, vainly struggling against the behemoth on top of me. _To come so close to the end, I can’t fail now!_

With a burst of adrenaline to augmenting my resolve, I manage to break my arm free and deliver a mighty wallop to the chimera’s face, freeing the rest of my body as it recoils backward with a growl. 

The free moment lets me get back on my feet and recollect my swords, preparing to finish my battle here and now.

The chimera and I clash once more, my second wind letting me keep up while the beast is continuously worn down.

Finally, I find a big enough opportunity for me to end this battle. Leaping forward, executing a mighty **[Celestial Arrow],** the beast isn’t fast enough to stop me, and my blades pierce its chest, running all the way into its heart. Its lifeless eyes roll back as it falls over at long last.

Taking a moment to catch my breath, I’m interrupted by a shrill siren sounding before Lana’s voice echoes over the intercom. _“Warning: facility self-destruct sequence has been activated. Five minutes to detonation. All personnel please evacuate.”_

 _Damn! Need to move, now!_ I only hope that my newfound energy lasts until I reach safety.

Returning to my rush through the corridors, it isn’t long before I finally spot it: an open door at the end of one final hallway, filled with only a ladder leading upward. My ticket to the surface, and freedom.

_“Warning: Self-destruct in one minute. Please evacuate to safe distance immediately.”_

I grit my teeth, willing myself to run faster. Once I reach the end of the hall, I practically jump onto the ladder and scramble up, and with a little effort, pry open the hatch.

It’s dark as I step out of the bush hiding the hatch into what looks like a forest, what with all the trees around. I don’t have the time to admire the scenery, however, and make it a priority to get as far away as possible. After running a ways into the forest, the quaking ground and thunderous boom from behind signals the detonation of the underground facility. The fireball shooting into the sky behind me visible even through the thick canopy of the surrounding forest. A minute or so later, and all that’s left of my “home” is a rocky, smoldering crater.

_At long last, I made it…_

**_Freedom._ **

No more testing, no more experiments, no more being a lab rat, a guinea pig, a pawn. Now, _I’m_ in control of my own life.

I start to chuckle at the absurdity of it all. Freedom at last. A dream I’ve chased for so long, and now that I’m here, it’s almost too good to be true.

And with that realization, the rush of energy finally fades, and fatigue catches up with me, making it difficult to even stand.

It’s all I can do at this point to find the nearest tree to support myself and lay down against it. I’m not sure what I’ll do after this point, or what I’ll face. What I do know, is that whatever it is can wait until I’ve had a nice, long rest.

_Tomorrow, my new life begins..._


	3. With a Plan Like This, What Could Go Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a whole host of world changing events happening over the course of the past few weeks, it's high time to reconnect with our protagonist and see where exactly he's been all this time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small rewrite in a bit of the last chapter to get things more in line with where I'd like them to go, specifically in the combat scene. Not too much different but it'll help things develop correctly later. Bit of a shorter chapter here since it's mostly for "catching up". We'll get back into the meat of things next time, as well as finally start seeing familiar faces! As always, your comments are appreciated!

A couple weeks have passed since I managed to escape the underground lab. A lot’s happened around the world since then. I’ll do my best to recount, though most of the news has been recent and reached me in bits and pieces.

The first few days of freedom were definitely a welcome calm-before-the-storm. I had guessed, correctly as it turned out, that I’d emerged somewhere in the Noah region on the Sentora continent. Thankfully, part of my training included long-term survival skills, so it was a trivial matter to hunt and forage for food to keep me going. It didn’t hurt either that the occasional band of human travellers I’d run into would often leave behind useful equipment or rations as they ran screaming like banshees. Apparently simply seeing a 7-foot tall dragon man is enough to make more than a few humans cower and flee. Eventually one of them left behind a cloak large enough to conceal my identity, which proved to be especially useful when I’d have to enter settlements for supplies.

When it came down to it, my combat training was more than enough to deal with both the more brave or foolish humans that actually picked a fight with me, and the more frequent attacks from monster girls. Neither tended to pose any real challenge, so I never had to go so far as to kill any of them, keeping their blood off my hands and guilt off my conscience. I may have been practically trained for it, but that doesn’t mean I particularly _want_ to use the more lethal side of my repertoire more than is necessary.

After those first few days was when big things started happening very quickly. The inevitable war between the surface and the heavens finally came to be, and say what you will, but I made sure to stay as far away from the combat hot zones as possible. I knew what to expect if I’d actually participated in the fight, and while sticking it to the angels was a tempting proposition, I valued my new life and well-being over it. That’s not to say I sat around and did nothing, just that I stuck to helping out the smaller settlements, and didn’t stay for very long once things were clear.

I saw a lot less humans and monsters out and about during that time, no doubt focused on defending themselves and their homes from the celestial invaders. Thankfully the rations I’d acquired, plus a bit of foraging, were enough to see me through with minimal resupplying needed. The forests of the Noah region made for the perfect place to remain hidden from prying eyes on both sides while everything blew over.

Since I remained mostly alone for the duration of the conflict, save for a couple of trips to small, isolated settlements, it provided plenty of time for me to keep on top of my training and fitness. When I wasn’t travelling, hunting, foraging, or visiting towns, I was exercising, image training, honing my techniques, and occasionally putting them to use when I’d come across a rogue chimera every now and then, or help out one of those smaller towns when they’d come under attack.

That’s how things were for about a week, until that famous human and his monster compatriots were able to invade Heaven and finally put an end to the mad goddess herself. Even as isolated as I stayed, it didn’t take long to start hearing the news. It was certainly a relief knowing that I _wasn’t_ going to get caught in a worldwide genocide.

It’s been about another week since the conflict ended, and things have definitely settled down significantly. Encounters with humans and other monsters have become a lot more common again, and many humans certainly seem more comfortable around monsters. Of course, there are still plenty who will turn tail and run away the moment they see a dragon walking toward them. Old habits die hard, I guess, but I’m not complaining about all the free supplies they leave behind.

Now that things are calming down somewhat, it’s the perfect opportunity for a bit of travelling to see more of the world I’ve heard so much about. It didn’t take long after leaving Noah’s forests behind to cross over southward into the Natalia region. Admittedly, aside from a bit warmer climate, the Natalia region doesn’t really differ terribly from Noah, at least in the North.

My journey’s taken me through a number of settlements, ranging from tiny villages all the way up to the sprawling San Ilia. It seems that the bigger cities were hit the hardest during the conflict, but the reconstruction efforts seem to be coming along fine. It’s certainly a sight to behold seeing humans and monsters working together on such a large scale. Granted, the current peace is relatively shaky, but the fact that it exists is at least something.

Well, that pretty much brings us to the present. I’m currently on my way West through Natalia, probably going to reach Safina within another week, maybe week-and-a-half depending on how often I have to stop for supplies.

Honestly, I’m not entirely sure what to do once I’m through with this little sightseeing tour. I’ve heard in passing about a village somewhere in the west of the Ilias continent that’s a home for runaways and outcasts. Someone like me would probably fit in just fine.

For now, I suppose I’ll just keep taking things one step at a time...


	4. Everything has Gone Wrong. Well, Almost Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're nearly caught up with our protagonist, having been informed of his goings-on during the previous weeks, though now he has a new predicament to deal with: a certain dragonkin has caught wind of his encounters on the road and has managed to track him down, intent to figure out for herself just what is going on. What will happen now that she's arrived to confront him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is another one that I've basically written both halves of it on two separate nights at like 2-4 in the morning, so forgive me if there's anything glaringly wack in here. Really hoping that I'm not getting Granberia too OOC. Anyway, happy to finally be getting stuck into things, and excited to start working on next chapter! Hope you readers are excited too! As always, leave me feedback if you wish, it's always considered and appreciated, even if it isn't acted upon!

Okay, This is _definitely_ not how I’d hoped _or_ expected things would go.

I just got through resupplying in one of the last towns before I crossed the border into Safina. Everything was going well until I ran into a group of travelling merchants who _had_ to be overly paranoid, and _had_ to catch a glimpse under my cloak’s hood, and just absolutely **_had_ ** to run away screaming their heads off once they realized they’d met a dragon.

I assumed that it’d be like any other sour encounter, the humans would run off, leave behind what they couldn’t easily carry, and I’d never see them again. Evidently, this was not to be the case.

At first, everything seemed to be going alright. I was able to keep travelling for a few more hours before nightfall, and I made my simple camp without issue. I had no trouble sleeping well enough either. It’s when the next morning came that things took a turn for the worse.

I’d eaten some modest rations for breakfast, and was just about finished packing up the last of my supplies in preparation to head out. Usually I’d be able to sense the energy of any humans or monsters around me, depending on how powerful they are. Humans I could easily sense within about 50 feet or so, and monsters a bit farther than that.

One moment there was nothing, it felt as if I was completely alone. The next, it was as if a bomb had gone off just outside my clearing, as a massive source of energy had seemingly appeared out of thin air just inside the treeline. And not just any energy, **_monster energy_ **.

I felt a chill run down my spine, the sudden spike of energy catching me completely off-guard. Whatever it is, it either was able to mask its energy until getting close to me, or somehow teleported to where it is now. Neither explanation is particularly reassuring.

And that’s when I turned around, just in time to see my mystery guest emerging from the treeline…

As it turned out, said guest happened to be a dragonkin, same as myself. It honestly almost felt like looking into a mirror, though there were a few clear differences between us, like her green scales, light-red hair, and no visible wings to speak of. Unlike my leather armor, she instead wore a dark-grey breastplate with gold trim matching her glowing golden eyes. A visor-like headpiece with the same color scheme as her armor adorned her head. Finally, a purple cape also with gold trim billowed behind her, and a tattoo colored the same as her hair ran from her cheek down her left arm (the opposite of my own tattoo), peeking out just below her shoulderguard. To top it all off, she carried with her a greatsword of a grey metal, which despite its obvious weight, she seemed to heft with no issue.

Initially, as our eyes locked, I could see a look of surprise on her face, which quickly gave way to a combination of confusion and intrigue. I could feel a sense of discomfort building as my sharp senses let me see the telltale flickering of her eyes as she intently scrutinized my form.

Eventually, I decided to break the awkward silence that had developed between us. “You know, I’m pretty sure that usually the _woman_ has to tell the _man_ not to stare.”

Evidently, this broke her out of her stupor, as with a quick shake of her head and round of blinking she refocused to a more neutral expression, though not without a light hint of pink dusting her cheeks for just a moment at the implications of my comment.

After a few seconds of collecting herself, she spoke in a level and professional tone. “I apologize, seeing you simply caught me off-guard. As far as I’m aware, you’re the first male monster to appear in generations.”

“But enough of that, I’m here to investigate some local reports of a monster supposedly attacking merchants along the roads. They described the monster as tall, reptilian, wearing a blue cloak, and with dark scales and pale skin underneath. I’m sure you can see where this is going.” Her golden orbs fell on me accusingly.

Granted, the description was pretty much spot-on, aside from the whole “attacking merchants” part. Perhaps some of the humans who’d fled at the mere sight of me had been left with a bit more fear than I’d expected.

“Well, I can’t argue with the description, but I can assure you I’m not a thief.” I replied, attempting to defuse the situation.

“I’d like to believe you, but the merchant who issued the report made mention of a certain item his assailant had apparently stolen: a small wooden box with a silver latch...” She trailed off, her gaze, and mine soon after, moving toward my pack and cloak laying on the ground nearby.

...beside which sat a small wooden box with a silver latch.

“Ah, well this is rather awkward indeed.”

“And what say you now?” She asked, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at me.

“I didn’t steal this box.” I replied firmly, crossing my arms as well. “I merely picked it up after who I assume is the merchant you spoke with abandoned it. He and his partner happened to catch a glimpse of my monstrous features beneath my garb, and I suppose their weak hearts just couldn’t handle the sight, since they proceeded to scream like little girls and run away as fast as their legs could carry them.”

The dragonkin’s expression flattened into an annoyed grimace as she sighed. “I can’t deny that I’ve found myself in a similar situation more times than I can count. I see now that all of this was likely the result of a simple overreaction.” Another sigh escapes her. “Even now that humans and monsters have found peace they still do things like this.”

“Well, I’m glad we could clear things up.” I commented, moving toward my pack. “If you wish to take that box back to its owner, I don’t mind. As for me, I’ll just be going-”

“Wait.” She halted me with a single word.

“Hmm?” I turned back to see her wearing an expression I can’t quite read.

“Before you leave, I’d like to ask something of you.”

“Uh, alright. What is it?” I implored.

“Judging by those blades on your back, you are a warrior, yes?” She asked.

“I suppose you could say so. Why?”

Her face began to glow with excitement. “I’d like to fight you.”

“What?” I asked, taken aback by her request.

“A quick bout between you and I. As a warrior by trade, there is nothing greater for me than to cross blades with and test my skills against a worthy opponent. It’s difficult to find anyone who can stand up to me in combat, and the one person I know who could give me a challenge gave up on fighting after the war ended a couple weeks ago. Sparring with weak monsters and even weaker humans just doesn’t cut it anymore, and you seem like someone who could give me that challenge I desire.” She practically confessed to me.

Maybe it was the dragonkin side of me, or maybe I was just a bit crazy, but I found myself thinking that sparring with her might end up being worthwhile, or even enjoyable.

“Alright, I’ll indulge a quick spar before we part ways.” I replied.

It’ll be just that: a quick spar. Then, I’ll be able to get back on my journey to nowhere.

“Ah, great!” She exclaimed, donning a cocky grin. “One more thing, though. Before we begin, I’d like to know the name of my opponent.”

After a second I let out a chuckle. “Ah, right, we haven’t even been properly introduced yet.”

Thankfully, not long into my journey I’d already gone through the ordeal of deciding on a true name for myself, since I couldn’t exactly go by “M-07” now that I was out in the real world.

It was some time ago, back when I was still trapped in that underground hell, that I’d met a most peculiar human among the new prisoners one day. Unlike most who shied away from my presence, he seemed to be unaffected, and I’d been able to speak with him for a short while as he waited to be admitted to one of the laboratories. Being practically inept at social interaction at the time, I allowed him to lead the conversation, listening to him speak at length about his home, friends, and family.

It wasn’t long before those accursed doors slid open and he stepped inside. I felt a pang of sadness then, knowing that he wouldn’t be leaving that room as anything more than a withered husk, if at all. He was the closest thing that I ever had to a companion, and I resolved that I would find a way to carry on his memory, the memory of my only friend, even if our time together was criminally short. Soon after my escape to the surface, I decided that I would take on the name of my old friend.

My eyes, closed in remembrance, opened once more, a small smile on my face. “My name is Austin.”

“Hmm, a peculiar name for a dragonkin.” She commented, accompanied by a tilt of her head.

“Indeed, but it is still mine, and I wouldn’t have it any different.” I replied, reaching up to unsheathe my twin swords.

She effortlessly heaved her massive weapon into a battle-ready stance in response, her expression calm and focused. 

“Very well, Austin. I, Granberia, Heavenly Knight of Fire, shall be your opponent!”


	5. Clash of Titans... Er, Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come. The showdown between two dragonkin finally kicks off! Who will come out on top: the Heavenly Knight of Fire or the Artificial Warrior?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have come out a lot sooner had I not spent a week addicted to Dragon Quest 11, but hey, it's here now! Bit of a long chapter, and it's pretty much all fight-scene. Admittedly it feels like it might drag on a bit longer than it should, but there's really not much of it that can be cut or trimmed down while still showing off our protagonist's fighting style (plus some odd quirks which will receive explanation soon) and without compromising the balance between the dialogue and action scenes. All that aside, I hope you're enjoying my tale thus far! Also, be ready to see some more familiar faces come next chapter!

Well, now you know how I got here, squared up to take on a rather excited dragonkin wielding a massive sword with no issues. Surely, this can only go well.

I unsheathe my twin swords, dropping into a combat stance. My right blade is held up near my shoulder while my left is slightly out towards my opponent. A loose guard stance, ready to shift more toward offense or defense depending on what my opponent chooses to do.

“Alright, let’s get started.” The now named Granberia says, as she settles into her own guard stance.

I nod, steadying my breathing and focusing my senses as we both begin to circle each other. It quickly becomes apparent that she truly is a warrior by trade, as her defenses are tight, with no obvious flaws to exploit. It’ll take a bit of probing to really figure her out. All the while, she’s clearly eyeing me up the same way, searching for any holes or weak points in my own guard.

Slowly, we drift closer as we continue to circle, neither of us making a decisive move. I can feel an uncanny sense of calmness and focus wash over me, though I’m unsure of what exactly prompted it or why. Whatever it is, I’ll take having a sharper mind in battle any day.

Finally, as we continue to draw closer and closer, I decide to take the initiative, crouching slightly and tensing before lunging forward with both blades for a **[Viper Strike]** , a recently developed evolution of my **[Twin Fangs]** attack, using the tensed stance to strike as quickly as the namesake serpent. Granberia, however, with a fluid motion deflects my attack, and counters with a thrust of her own. Even with my quickened reflexes, I barely manage to counter her attack, only able to reduce it to a glancing blow rather than negating it entirely. With a spin, both of us separate from the other, returning to our initial stances.

“Impressive, though it’s only natural for a warrior to have a Serene Mind in battle.” Granberia compliments before striking at me with a wide horizontal slash, which I handily dodge. She then quickly steps forward to follow up with a diagonal chop, and instead of dodging away, I fluidly sidestep right to avoid the attack, and continue the rotation into a roundslash with my left blade.

“...however, yours _is_ sharper than I’d expected.” She finishes, as her sword quickly raises to parry my strike. I spin away again, prepared to dodge the counterattack which surprisingly doesn’t come. Settling back into my neutral stance, I simply hum in acknowledgement. 

“It appears you _are_ a worthy opponent after all. I’ll have to take things up a notch!” She exclaims, as a breeze begins to blow through our clearing, causing her cape to begin billowing behind her. Not long after, another odd feeling washes over me, this time an indescribable sensation which feels like my senses of perception are heightened once again, and the speed of my reflexes quickened to near instantaneousness.

Granberia lunges forward, delivering another quick thrust, which would have almost certainly caught me had it not been for my newly boosted reflexes allowing me to jump back out of harm’s way. There’s a look of surprise on her face for a moment before she refocuses to block my counterattack.

It seems that it wasn’t just my reflexes that were augmented, as my next few strikes seem to land in the blink of an eye. Granberia clearly requires absolute focus to avoid taking any hits, and a couple of glancing blows still manage to land, even if they aren’t able to deal any significant damage through her armor or scales.

She certainly seems taken aback by this, mumbling to herself quiet enough that I can’t make out anything she’s saying. She quickly recovers from her stupor, and rushes forward, throwing another wide slash my way, which I manage to deflect, before carrying the momentum through a spin and into an overhead strike. I’m barely able to bring my blades up quickly enough to catch hers, and we begin to struggle against one another, our weapons locked together in a contest of strength and leverage.

Unfortunately, with only one hand on either of my swords, I’m at a significant disadvantage in this bout. I manage to twist our locked weapons to the sides enough to break away without too much fear of reprisal, though another quick slash comes very close to catching my arm.

“Ah, I haven’t had a fight this great since I last clashed with Luka!” Granberia exclaims, donning a competitive grin on her face. “The rush of battle, adrenaline pumping through your veins, vying to see who’s the stronger warrior, there’s nothing like it!” She says, almost gleefully.

I have to admit, there is something oddly addictive about the thrill of battle. I suppose that explains why she was so adamant that we cross blades.

“Come on, show me more! Give it all you’ve got!” She demands, and to be honest, I’m inclined to comply.

“Alright, let’s go!” I reply, cockily smirking back at her.

Her grin widens, and I can again feel her summoning a new power. Imagine my surprise when her sword _literally bursts into flames_. Seriously, she starts up that new power and suddenly there are flames licking all along her blade.

Strangely enough, I’m not scared or intimidated by this. Far from it. Instead, such a display of power only serves to rile me up even more.

“You think a fancy trick like that will scare me?” I ask snarkily.

“Well it’d be a shame if you were to run away now.” She replies with a smirk.

“Oh, believe me, I’m just getting warmed up!” I respond, before leaping over her and spinning, becoming like a whirlwind of steel using my **[Heavenly Blade Dance]** attack. None of the attacks end up striking home, but the repeated hits serve to batter her defenses to keep her on the back foot.

That was the thought, at least, but she recovered faster than I was expecting, and now I’m the one having my defenses battered. I grit my teeth as I weather the storm of blows, blocking and deflecting, but still feeling the strength behind each and every one of them. Again, however, rather than deterring me, the strength of my opponent serves instead as motivation to rise to the challenge.

And rise to the challenge I do, as I feel another wave of power wash over me, though this time I can recognize it as the same power summoned by Granberia barely a minute prior. Determination fills my being, heat and adrenaline course through my body even faster and my grip tightens on my swords, before the unthinkable happens.

My blades, too, burst into flame.

Granberia is visually as stunned as I am, again mumbling to herself seemingly in awe. My gaze flickers back and forth between my now burning swords and her face for a few seconds, before our eyes meet once more… and I crack a cocky grin.

And, of course, she does the same.

The agreement is unspoken. What was originally supposed to be a quick sparring match to quench her thirst for battle has evolved into much more, and neither of us have any issues with that fact. Even now, as I can feel the first hints of fatigue cropping up, neither of us are willing to give in.

No longer is this a simple bout between strangers. Now, it’s a duel between two warriors, neither content to stop before being pushed to their absolute limit.

Just as our blades heat up, so too does our battle intensify. A few quick slashes from both of us clash as sparks fly, flames dance, and the sound of grinding metal fills the air.

Slice, dodge, thrust, parry, our duel proceeds like a deadly dance, one that only two skilled, yet evenly matched warriors can pull off.

In a bid to create an opening, I loose a flurry of attacks from continuously changing angles, my **[Dragon’s Fangs]** technique. Granberia is, unfortunately, able to block or evade everything, save for one of the final sweeps, which manages to graze her exposed upper arm.

She hisses as she recoils away. Though the wound is likely superficial, getting hit by a burning sword still stings like nothing else. Respect to her, though, as she quickly recovers and unleashes a lightning-fast barrage of her own. Soon I, too, am feeling the burn of a couple of superficial cuts. 

It seems that neither of us are quite as sharp as we were when we began, as our next few exchanges see more small cuts and gashes appearing on both of us.

It’s during one of these exchanges that once again, the unthinkable happens.

I dodge an overhead chop, turning counterclockwise to bring my left blade into a roundslash. Her blade was already coming back up for a diagonal slice.

Our blades connect… and mine shatters.

My specially crafted sword, magically enchanted for durability, breaks into metallic chunks which fall to the ground a few feet away, leaving me holding a jagged metal stump, approximately a quarter of its original length.

Needless to say, both of us spend a dumbstruck second staring, I at the dragon woman who just broke my supposedly infinitely durable sword, and she at the blade she just destroyed. Perhaps the blade being wreathed in flame weakened it somehow. Perhaps Granberia is simply so strong that the repeated battering the blade received proved too much. Whatever the reason, all I know is that, not only am I down on energy, as the heat is not helping my building sense of fatigue, but now I’m also down one of my weapons, not a good combination.

I discard the damaged weapon, taking a two-handed grip on my remaining one, still fully intending to give this bout my all. I see a look of surprise on Granberia’s face, quickly followed by one of respect as I raise my sword into a high-guard stance, and she follows suit with her own ready stance.

"Still got some fight in you, then?" She asks.

"If you think I'd back down from simply losing a blade, then you're in for a surprise." I shoot back.

"Ha! And I was afraid our duel would be over just as things were getting good!" She answers enthusiastically. 

"Hmph, I can do this all day!" My adrenaline replies, as much as my growing fatigue says otherwise.

Our back-and-forth continues, one of us attacks, the other blocks and counters, and occasionally a hit lands, though none are strong enough to deal any significant damage through our scales and armor. It’s quickly becoming clear that our duel has turned into more of a war of attrition than anything else.

As we break from yet another clash, it becomes clear that the fight is taking its toll on both of us, as we both are slightly hunched over and panting for breath.

“It’s been a while since somebody’s pushed me _this_ far.” Granberia comments.

“Don’t tell me _you’re_ considering giving up, now.” I smirk.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” She replies, matching my smirk. “I feel great right now, there’s no way I could back down!”

And so, our bout continues, flames dancing, metal clashing, sparks flying, and bodies twisting and turning in a bid to gain an edge. All the while, both of us are throwing everything we have into our attacks, stances opening, risks being taken, more and more hits landing, and both of our stamina being continuously drained, until we’re running mostly off of pure adrenaline.

We separate from another exchange with a spinning flourish from both of us, and take a moment to catch our breath while we stare each other down.

“This battle’s been the best I’ve had in a while!” Granberia says, grinning. “But now, it’s about time to finish things!”

“I couldn’t agree more.” I respond.

“Pitting our strongest attacks against each other, that’s the way true warriors would end it!”

“Alright then, one final attack to decide the duel, you’d best be prepared.” I tense my body in preparation for this last attack.

“You’ve fought well, but now it’s time for you to lose!” She tenses as well.

And then, we both launch ourselves forward.

“ **[Vaporizing Rebellion Sword]!** ”

“ **[Dragon’s Fang]!** ”

Our attacks meet, and once again the continual sound of steel clashing fills the air. Both of our techniques throw out a lightning-fast combination of strikes, and we match each other blow for blow. Both of our faces strain with the effort of throwing out slash after slash, only for each and every one to clash against a strike from our opponent.

...Until one doesn’t, and my shoulder erupts in pain as Granberia’s flaming blade cuts a deep gash into my left shoulder, and I’m thrown backward a few feet to land on my back with a hiss from the stinging wound.

“The victory is mine.” She declares, having taken a relaxed pose a few feet away, her eyes closed pensively. “You fought admirably, though, better than most opponents I’ve faced. You should be proud of-”

“No.”

Her eyes open wide as she’s cut off by my interjection. 

“Come on... I’m not done yet.” I manage to groan out, raising my chest off the ground using my good arm.

“You’re only going to injure yourself more if we continue. Besides, it won’t be satisfying to fight again until you can give me your best.”

“Damn it.” I wince as my body finally admits defeat, and the last echoes of my adrenaline rush fade, giving way to the tidal wave of fatigue overtaking my body. The arm holding me up gives out and my gaze meets hers one last time before the darkness filling the edges of my vision heralds my fall into unconsciousness.


	6. Out of the Frying Pan...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his bout with Granberia, Austin wakes up in an unfamiliar place, and receives a visit from a familiar face...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter here. Would've been more here, but it was honestly difficult ensuring this interaction proceed realistically. Next chapter will be big, though.  
> Also, a title change for the work as a whole. I felt the previous one was good at the time, but now it seems a bit lackluster.

As I awake, there’s one thought which instantly crosses my mind.

Everything is sore, very sore. 

Though I suppose that’s what I get for pushing myself as hard as I did during my bout with Granberia.

I plant my elbows to help me sit up, only to find them sinking into what feels like fabric beneath me. In fact, I can feel the softness of fabric beneath my whole body.

Blinking my eyes open, I have the opportunity to take in my surroundings. I appear to be in a bedroom of sorts, and I’m laying on a strikingly comfortable bed. The walls of the room are painted a calm lavender, and the room is lit by a large window on the far side, curtains open enough to provide light to see, but not to disturb my sleep, evidently. The furniture in the room is ornately carved from fine wood, including a dresser, a couple tables, and of course the bed. My eyes catch on the table across from the bed, upon which sits a fresh change of simple clothes, and against which leans my harness with sword sheaths. My travel pack sits against the nearby wall, though my armor and other clothes are nowhere to be found.

Speaking of clothes, I’ve suddenly realized the reason why I could so clearly feel the bedsheets against me.

I’m not wearing any.

Well, this is awkward. Thankfully it’s just me here right now, so I have some time to make sense of the situa-

My head suddenly jerks to the left at the sound of a doorknob turning. Lo and behold, the door to my room slowly opens, and in steps… a rather  _ interesting  _ individual.

The first noticeable trait is how strangely short she is. She can’t really be more than five feet tall, so I’d tower over her were I standing up.

Secondly, it’s difficult to not notice that she’s a kitsune, with the golden fox ears atop a head of golden hair, and plethora of golden, white-tipped tails waving about behind her.

She wears what appear to be ornate robes of some sort, white with black and red trim on the upper body, and purple on the lower. A purple sash with gold detailing wraps around her torso below her breast, and a red bow made of some sort of corded material adorns her hair above her left temple, contrasting with her emerald-green eyes. A bright red tattoo adorns her exposed neck to cap off the look. In her arms she carries a folded set of clothes consisting of a light gray shirt and darker gray pants.

She barely makes it through the door before her eyes land on me, which seems to cause her to perk up.

“Ah you’re awake!” Her voice came out, not nearly as shrill or squeaky as I’d been expecting.

“Uh, I suppose so.” I answer back hesitantly.

“That’s a relief. I was about to call in the healers again to make sure you didn’t have any internal damage we’d overlooked.”

“Yeah, just a bit sore right now.”

“Good to hear.” She answers before her expression sours. “Though you need to learn to quit before getting seriously injured! I know you dragons are prideful, but it wouldn’t do anyone any good for you two to kill each other.”

And just like that she’s gone from concern for my health to chastising me like a mother to a misbehaving child. The weirdest thing is that her demeanor and tone are actually surprisingly motherly. Perhaps there’s more to her than it seems.

“Well, anyway, I don’t believe we’ve been introduced.” She says, returning to a more cheery tone. “I’m Tamamo.”

“Austin.” I answer. “But how did you know I was fighting another dragon?”

“Oh, Granberia’s the one who brought you back yesterday, with explicit orders to tend to you thoroughly.” Tamamo replies.

“She did? Wait… where even are we right now?”

“Why, the Monster Lord’s castle, of course.”

“I… ah.” I stutter out in bewilderment.

“I’m sure you have plenty of questions. I have plenty myself, considering that you’re a bit of an oddity, no offense intended. For now, since you’re awake, I’ll see about getting you something to eat. I suggest you put these on before I return.” She says, setting the clothes down at the foot of the bed before heading toward the door.

“Thanks for the hospitality, I guess.”

“By the way,” she turns back to me, “make sure you use this time to prepare yourself. Now that you’re conscious, you’ve got an audience with the Monster Lord to attend later.” She says, casually dropping that bombshell before slipping out of the room.

“Wait, wh-” and she’s already gone.

_ An audience with the Monster Lord. This day just keeps getting better and better... _


	7. Lord, Have Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Austin finally comes face to face with the Monster Lord herself. Misunderstandings are cleared up, but new questions arise, and not everyone may like the answers they receive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College classes starting up again means that uploads are likely still going to be sporadic as all heck. But hey, I'm glad to see that people are enjoying things so far! I'm excited to keep going, and I hope y'all are excited to come on that journey with me!

A short while later, after I’ve donned my new clothes, Tamamo comes back bearing a small plate of thin fried tofu. My attempts to garner any more information are quickly shut down, as she stubbornly insists that I eat. Apparently, there will be plenty of time for questions once I meet with the Monster Lord. There isn’t much I can do other than comply begrudgingly.

One shared-plate-of-tofu later, I’m following Tamamo through the halls of the castle en route to the throne room, where my greatest trial yet awaits. It’s clear she knows the place like the back of her hand, as I’m briskly led down criss-crossing halls until we finally reach our destination.

The doors to the Monster Lord’s throne room are, in a single word, breathtaking. I’m not sure what I had expected to see, really. I suppose they’d have to accommodate monsters of all shapes and sizes, but it isn’t until you’re standing in front of them, looking up at the massive gateway that could easily fit three of yourself stacked on each other’s shoulders, that you really get a sense for how  _ large _ some monsters can be. 

Pausing at the doors, and Tamamo turns to me.

“Are you ready?”

I take a deep breath. “As I’ll ever be, I suppose.”

With a nod, she turns and pushes open the giant doors, revealing a throne room certainly befitting the image of the Monster Lord. The shape of the room resembles a cathedral, with a high domed ceiling, the rim supported by exquisitely carved columns. Almost the entire room is bathed in the castle’s signature dark blue-gray, save for the throne itself, which shines with an unnatural light. Most of the room up until the throne is relatively empty, save for a few small staircases leading between the columns on the sides of the room. A much longer staircase leads up to the throne, a large circular seat, a glow casting yellow light on the back of the throne, which has two large and ornate dragon statues which seem to watch over the Lord as she sits.

Speaking of the Lord, I’m finally able to get a good look at her. A purple-skinned lamia with dark-purple horns, white hair containing pink flowers, a long red tail coiled up on the throne, and tribal-looking tattoos covering most of her upper body. Her aura permeated every inch of the gigantic room, a feeling of pure power and authority befitting of her status.

This is it. This is the Monster Lord, in all her glory.

And she isn’t alone. 

Approaching the throne, Tamamo gives a small bow, before taking her place at her Lord’s right side.

From her left side Granberia stares back at me with a look of mild intrigue. I guess it makes sense that she’d be here, since she apparently brought me here in the first place.

“Idiot, what took you so long?”

Not exactly the first words I was expecting to hear from the Monster Lord of all people.

“I’m sorry?” My response is, admittedly, more confused than apologetic.

“I’ve been waiting all day for you to show up. I thought you dragons were supposed to be durable. You weren’t even seriously injured when you arrived, just unconscious.”

Granberia’s expression sours for a moment, her face wrinkling in agitation before calming down just as quickly.

The Monster Lord’s expression relaxes somewhat, thankfully. “No matter, now that you’re here - Austin, is it? - we can resolve things. Granberia’s already relayed to me what you told her, but I want to hear the story straight from the source.”

And so she gets exactly that. I describe how the reports of “monster attacks” on merchant caravans were actually just humans absolutely losing their wits at the first sight of me, and how the supplies they’d leave behind helped sustain me on my travels.

“Ugh, idiotic humans. Even after finally securing peace they still can’t help but fear monsters.” She laments.

“Old habits die hard, I guess.”

“Oh don’t be so hard on them, Alice. You know relations have been somewhat…  _ strained _ in recent years." Tamamo says.

The now-named Alice sighs before staring me down. “Well, I can’t very well punish you for crimes you didn’t technically commit...”

That’s a relief to hear, maybe this will go smoothly after all.

“...but that’s not the only reason you’re here.”

That comment comes from Tamamo, and the other two look over as she continues.

“You have a very unique energy, you know that?” She muses. “I’m sure you can sense it as well, right Alice?”

She gets up from her throne and descends the stairs toward me.

“Now that you mention it, I thought I was hallucinating when I started smelling angel liver… but the scent is definitely there, and it’s coming from  _ you. _ ”

By this time she’s reached the foot of the stairs, now standing no more than 10 feet away from me.

“You’re the first male monster in centuries, you know that? And here you are, smelling like a baptized hero, and appearing right after the end of the war with Ilias. Not to mention that the dark energy in your body doesn’t seem to be violently reacting with the holy. So I’d like to know, where did you come from, and why, as the Monster Lord, am I just now learning of your existence?”

Ah, this presents a bit of an issue. I’m not sure how she’d react if I just said, “Yeah, I was made by angels to be a monster killer and lead the chimeric armies against you, but it’s fine because I’m free to make my own choices now and I’m totally a good guy.” Then again, I’m not sure if she’d be able to tell if I was lying.

“I was born in a small village in the great forests of Noah. A small secluded place with little outside contact. I only left home in the past few weeks.” I answer.

“That’s interesting to hear, considering that surveyors have been through the Noah forests relatively recently, and the only known settlement within is Plansect Village.”

“Well, perhaps they simply missed it, then.”

“Perhaps, but that still doesn’t explain why you’ve seemingly been baptized, and why the holy energy in your body isn’t tearing you apart this very second.” She continues to press.

“I’m not too sure myself. I guess it must just be something I’ve always lived with and gotten used to.” I replied, mostly truthfully.

“Maybe so.” She mused. “Say, you wouldn’t happen to know anything about a  _ crater _ that recently appeared in the middle of the Noah forests, would you?”

Despite my best efforts, a momentary slip in my expression belies that I  _ do _ in fact know something.

Alice smiles knowingly. “And in the middle of that crater, buried under rubble and stone, are the remnants of a laboratory, like many others around the world, which were run by  _ angels _ .”

“The discovery of a laboratory clearly destroyed by an explosion, and the sudden appearance of a  _ male _ monster, seemingly  _ baptized _ as well.” She continues. “I find it hard to believe there’s no connection.”

Her gaze hardens, and it feels as if she’s staring not at me, but  _ into  _ me. “So, let’s hear the real story.” She says, crossing her arms and awaiting my response. The others are staring as well, Tamamo with more intrigue than anything, while Granberia seems distinctly on-edge.

“I told you already, I’m from a small, secluded village in the deep forest. I don’t know about any crater or lab or whatever.”

Alice sighs. “Fine, we’ll do this the hard way, then.”

With a sudden flash, the world goes white… 


	8. Everything has a Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting with the Monster Lord reaches its conclusion, and Austin has his first encounter with another of the Heavenly Knights...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly not a big fan of this chapter, at least in the first half. Alice is a complicated character to write, and writing this chapter in pieces of a couple weeks definitely didn't do me any favors. Still, I hope I did at least a decent job. 
> 
> Keeping up with college work and a recent addiction to Deep Rock Galactic have made writing time a bit sparse lately. Expect updates to remain sporadic for the foreseeable future.

My head’s spinning.

As quickly as they left, my senses suddenly return to me, and I’m left wobbling unsteadily for a moment as I recollect myself.

“What… happened?” I ask, to no one in particular.

“I simply expedited the discussion.”

Alice’s voice causes me to raise my head, locking eyes as she stands there with her arms crossed. The other two are also giving me concerning looks.

“Huh? What do you mean?” I press further.

“Since you weren’t willing to tell us the whole truth, I simply made you.” She replies nonchalantly.

“And how exactly did you?”

It’s Tamamo who answers my question. “High level monsters possess some very powerful magical abilities, including hypnosis.”

“Wait, you did  _ what  _ to me!?” I retort as I turn back to Alice.

“I must say, you’ve got quite the interesting past.” She continues, ignoring my question. “A secret weapon for the angels, trained your whole life for combat, until finally rejecting your role as a pawn. It certainly explains how you were able to hold your own against someone like Granberia.”

My only response is to cross my own arms and glare.

“I’ll be frank with you, even if you weren’t born naturally, you’re still a monster, which means you’re among the ranks of my cute subordinates. As such, I have an offer for you.”

“Alright.” I reply, my expressions lightening only slightly.

“I’d like to offer you a place in my castle.”

“What?” Confusion spreads across my face.

“I know you don’t have a place of your own to stay right now, so I can make that guest room you’re residing in currently a  _ permanent _ arrangement.”

I mull over the proposition for a moment before responding. “...so what’s the catch.”

“Catch?” She asks, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s clear you aren’t just doing this out of the kindness of your heart, so what other terms are on the table here?”

“Hmph, you aren’t entirely wrong. There  _ are _ some other things which I hope you will agree to, though I won’t force any of them onto you.”

“Let’s hear it then.”

“You are familiar with my Heavenly Knights, yes?” After I nod, she continues. “I’d like to enlist you as an extra knight of sorts. You won’t  _ officially _ be one of them, but like them, you’ll simply be expected to carry out any tasks requiring your specific skills I might have for you every now and then. Other than that, you’ll have free reign to do mostly as you please, make use of the castle’s facilities as much as you wish, and I’ll personally ensure that you’re free of any  _ unwanted advances _ from the other denizens of the castle. Tamamo will also teach you telepathy and teleportation magic.”

“This… seems like a lot of compensation to simply enlist my services.” I comment warily.

“I simply see your potential as a strong ally in the future. Besides, it’s not gone unnoticed that you’ve caught the eye of one of my Heavenly Knights.”

Movement in my peripheral vision causes my eyes to dart over and land on Granberia, who seems to be… fidgeting nervously?

Alice continues. “Granberia insisted that if you chose to stay, that you’d become her training partner.”

“Training partner?” I ask.

The dragonkin herself answers me, somewhat awkwardly. “Before you showed up, I didn’t have anyone to seriously train with but weak humans that couldn’t come close to putting up a real fight.” Our eyes lock, and she dons a determined look. “But you, you’re strong enough to keep up with me! You’re the only one who’s been both able and willing to give me a challenge.”

“This is… a lot to think about.”

“I won’t force you to answer right now.” Alice says. “Feel free to continue using your room for the time being. When you’ve made your decision, either seek me or one of my Knights out.”

“I’ll do that.” I respond, conflict already erupting in my head.

“Well, I suppose things are concluded for now. You’re free to go, Austin.”

I nod, and turn to leave before a certain kitsune’s voice stops me.

“Do you need any help getting back to your room?”

“I remember the way, but thanks.” I reply before exiting through the grand doors of the throne room and beginning my trek back.

Within a couple minutes, however, I’m halted by the sound of a smooth voice calling out from behind me.

“My, my, I heard that Granberry brought a  _ man _ back with her, but I didn’t quite expect  _ this. _ ”

I quickly whip around to face the new arrival, and the first thing I notice is how  _ revealing _ her clothing is. Her thighs and stomach are completely exposed, and her breasts are dangerously close to escaping her dark pink corset. The rest of her look is thankfully less blush-inducing, with purple thigh-high leggings covering most of her lower half, and a dark blue cape with yellow trim sits upon her shoulders, secured with an emerald-encrusted silver clasp. Her lavender hair extends easily past her hips, and a pair of angled horns jut out the sides of her head. Her red eyes stare back at me in what seems like amusement.

And finally, I notice the tribal-looking tattoo running from her cheek down her left side, the signature mark of the Heavenly Knights.

“What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue, or am I that  _ captivating.~” _

Her teasing comment breaks me out of my unconscious ogling. I blink a few times as I recollect myself. “I… sorry, who are you?”

A look of surprise washes over her previously smug face. “Wait, you don’t know who I am? Have you been living under a rock your whole life?”

Something like that, yeah.

“I really have no idea.”

After a few seconds she manages to compose herself. “Well, that doesn’t matter. I’m here just because I wanted to talk to you anyway.”

“About what?” I ask.

She struts over and leans toward me, speaking in a somewhat hushed tone. “Even when Berry first arrived yesterday, it was clear to me that whatever you did, you really have caught her attention, more than any other man before you. Now, as you can probably tell, Berry’s every bit as tough as she looks on the outside, she can take anything you throw at her. But on the inside? She’s still got her fears and insecurities like the rest of us…”

Her tone and facial expression both darken as she continues. “I’ll be clear with you. You do anything to truly hurt her, and I’ll make sure you don’t have long to regret it. Am I clear?”

I can tell by her tone that she’s not bluffing in the slightest. “You’re clear.” I answer back.

She straightens up again, returning to the smirk and teasing tone of before. “Good, glad to hear it.”

“Alma, I  _ recommend _ you stop harassing our guest.”

I turn around to see none other than Granberia having turned the same corner I did a few minutes prior, her arms crossed and a scowl upon her face.

“Berry, what a surprise! What brings you to this neck of the woods?~” Alma replies jovially.

“I just finished speaking with Lord Alice, and was on my way to make sure that Austin made it back to his room without any  _ troublesome monsters _ bothering him.”

“Oh, Berry, you don’t have to worry about me!”

The unconvincing look on her face and Granberia’s deepened scowl say otherwise.

“Anyway, if you ever need any help  _ relaxing, _ feel free to come find me. I’m  _ very _ good at helping people with  _ stress relief,  _ as I’m sure Berry can attest.~ _ ”  _ She says with a smirk.

“ **Alma.** ” Granberia reiterates, glaring daggers at the succubus.

“Alright, alright.” She concedes with a huff, turning to leave.

“Don’t be a stranger, Austin.~” She glances back with a wink before sauntering off.

“Are you two… friends?” I ask Granberia.

“It’s…  _ complicated.” _ The visibly agitated dragonkin replies, her tone warning that this is to be the end of that particular tangent.

“Well… thanks for having my back. Guess I’ll be going now.” I declare in an attempt to diffuse the awkward tension.

She responds with a small grunt and a nod of acknowledgement. 

Thankfully, the rest of my trip back is less eventful, and soon I’m finally alone in my room, giving me a chance to mull over the day’s events...


End file.
